happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Every Litter Bit Hurts/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Every Litter Bit Hurts. Note: All images are put in order. everylittlebithurt_giggles_happy.png|Mmh, fresh air! everylittlebithurt_giggles02.png|Giggles is throwing a bottle in a trash can. Garbagemancometh.png|Then Lumpy cometh. Garbagebins.png|You think he'd be able to tell garbage from recycling, considering his job. 546931.jpg|Giggles at the bank of the lake. everylittlebithurt_giggles03.png|Wait, why is my brush here? Litteridol.png|the Cursed Idol as one of the objects littered in the lake. Litterskeleton.png|I don't even want to know. Garbageman Lumpy.jpg|Litterbugs: one of the few things even Giggles can't stand. everylittlebithurt_giggles04.png|Giggles is terribly angry. Garbagemoose.png|"What do you think you're doing?!" Garbagemoose2.png|That cap looks more eco-friendly than the guy who wears it. everylittlebithurt_giggles05.png|Poor Giggles is covered in soot. Angrygigs.png|"I will not stand for this!" Giggles' eco team.png|Guess how many of these eco workers will die. everylittlebithurt_giggles_and_sniffles.png|Giggles gives Sniffles a garbage bag. Ever 1.png|The Mole hits Giggles with his stick. Ever 2.png|"Hey don't hit me with that!" everylittlebithurt_giggles_and_mole.png|"Hit me with this!" Ever 3.png|Never give moles sharp objects. Ever 4.png|That's not rubbish, that's a flower... Ever 5.png|...and this is a frog... footpain.png|...and that was Sniffles' foot. Sidewaysnose.png|A pair of thick boots would have been convenient. Volunteer Sniffles.jpg|So would have moving your foot. litterer.jpg|Lumpy is as good for nature as he is for the survival of his friends. smokingtnt.jpg|I knew smoking was bad for you, but this... Fish_xplosion.png|R.I.P. numerous unnamed fish Wasteoffish.png|Sadly, some of their deaths were in vain. Dumpingbeer.png|What's the point of bringing beer if you're not gonna drink it? everylittlebithurt_pop01.png|Pop has just caught a shoe. hqdefault17.jpg|Cub sees a fish. everylittlebithurt_giggles_and_lumpy.png|She is yelling at Lumpy. everylittlebithurt_lumpy01.png|"Keep calm, Giggles." Accordion.png|A polka player must have thrown this away. Packrings.png|Cub once again in trouble. Ewwreaction.png|Looking at this image, you'd think Lumpy just farted. Fishingrod.png|Giggles gives Lumpy the proper fishing device. Fishingrod2.png|Giggles: "Why must I have to put up with this?" Howisitnotwet.png|Okay, how could that thing still be lit despite being underwater? Cubfishing.png|Looks like Cub is the catch of the day. everylittlebithurt_lumpy02.png|Oh, oh, I think I caught something! everylittlebithurt_lumpy03.png|Ka-boom! everylittlebithurt_lumpy04.png|Wait, what just happened? fishcub.jpg|That's one weird-looking fish. everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting01.png|Giggles is planting a flower... everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting02.png|...then a smoke cloud arrives... everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting03.png|...and kills Giggles' flower. everylittlebithurt_giggles_planting04.png|"Lumpy, I promise I'll kill you!" Giggles mad at Lumpy.png|Yelling at Lumpy some more. Exhaust.png|Pine cones; nature's pipe-blockers. Or am I thinking of potatoes? Bugeyes.png|Pop now realizes his son is missing. Pineconemissile.png|Missile strike! Pineconenose.png|Yeah, I was wrong. Pine cones are nature's bullets. Burningcone.png|And there goes Pop. hqdefault18.jpg|Lumpy with a bottle of olives. Olives.png|For him, eating olives can be quite a pickle. Ahalumpy.png|Lumpy knows how to solve his problem. Treestump.png|Destroying an entire tree... Toothpick.png|...just to make one lousy toothpick!? Snail_impale.png|At least that snail doesn't have to worry about French chefs anymore. Cleandalake.png|With one worker gone and the other two dead, poor Sniffles is left doing all the work. Every_Litter_Bit_Hurts.png|"You're not cutting down this tree!" wrongtree.png|Nope, he sure isn't. treemistake.png|You could've chained yourself to one tree and Sniffles to the other. timber.png|"TIMBER!" Every Litter Bit Hurts.jpg|Giggles tries to help Sniffles... deathbytree.jpg|...but fails. stoprighthere.png|You're not going anywhere! Hoof.jpg|That was a close one. lumpyburns.png|Not the first time Lumpy flew into a sky in a ball of fire from a vehicle explosion. damflood.png|The dam's destruction releases a tidal wave. submerged.png|Giggles is good at holding her breath. naturepayback.jpg|Lumpy about to get his comeuppance for messing with Planet Earth. Popsthumously.png|Pop helps. stumpstab.png|Lumpy enduring his demise. afterstumpkill.png|Lumpy after his demise Drainage.png|Amazing that Giggles was able to survive a massive flood. cleanlake.png|It cost a lot of lives, but the lake is finally restored to its natural beauty. EveryLitterBitHurts1.jpg|Giggles is happy. Ever 6.png|This is why you don't give moles sharp objects. Ever 7.png|Giggles, ready to die in just a few seconds. moleinside.png|There's a piece of mole inside us all Ever 8.png|Time to clean some more messes! Contents of Mole's bag.png|Is that a tin can? Mole got actual litter!?... and money. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries